fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Drobny szczegół/Na skraju jutra
Odcinek stworzony specjalnie na Użytkownikową Rywalizację 2016/17 }} Jest rok 2042, minęło siedem lat od wydarzeń z poprzedniego odcinka. Trwają przygotowania do śluby Camille Tjinder z Nathanem Van Stomm. Podczas gdy panna młoda wraz ze swą najlepszą przyjaciółką, musi zmierzyć się z misją kupna sukni ślubnej, pan młody dochodzi do siebie po wieczorze kawalerskim. Okazuje się, że podczas zabawy zgubił gdzieś obrączki. Nathan wspólnie ze swym świadkiem, jest zmuszony odnaleźć zagubioną biżuterię. Bohaterowie *Camille Tjinder *Nathan Van Stomm *Fred Johnson *Xavier Johnson *Aleksis Fletcher *Chris Shine *ekspedientka Agnes *Daniella Shine *Łukaszenka Słońce nad Danville powoli wschodziło. Camille Tjinder leżała w łóżku pogrążona we śnie, nieświadoma, że jej spokojna egzystencja zostanie niebawem brutalnie przerwana. Drzwi do pokoju kobiety rozwarły się i uderzyły o ścianę. Na ten dźwięk Camille poruszyła się niespokojnie i przebudziła. Po chwili w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiał donośny stukot obcasów. Panna Tjinder odruchowo wzmocniła uściska na swej kołdrze. Mimo że dopiero odzyskiwała świadomość, wiedziała co się szykuje. Właścicielka obcasów zatrzymała się przy jedynym oknie w pokoju Cam, po czym szarpnęła gwałtownie za zasłony. Do izby wlały się promienie słońca. Dziewczyna jęknęła cicho i przewróciła się na drugi bok, by jasność jej nie oślepiała. Zaraz po tym właścicielka obcasów podeszła do łóżka hinduski i szarpnęła gwałtownie za kołdrę. Tjinder była jednak na to gotowa. Nie zamierzała oddać pierzyny bez walki. - Zostaw mnie Aleksis - wymamrotała zaspanym głosem. - Wstawaj - oznajmiła panna Fletcher, ciągnąć kołdrę z całych sił. Cami jednak nie dawała za wygraną. - Wróć za godzinę, albo wcale. - Nie ma mowy. Musimy być w sklepie jeszcze przed jego otwarciem - odparła Aleksis zdecydowanie i porządnie szarpnęła za pościel, w wyniku czego Camille wylądowała na ziemi, boleśnie obijając sobie wszystkie części ciała. - No, to skoro już wstałaś. Ubierz się. Czekam na dole - powiedziała dziewczyna do leżącej na podłodze brunetki. Camille z naburmuszoną miną podniosła się obolała i podeszła do szafy. ---- Godzina piętnasta dwadzieścia trzy. Trzydzieści siedem minut do ślubu. - Jakim cudem do tego doszło? - warknął Nathan. Mężczyzna znajdował się obecnie w ciemnym, przesyconym zapachem stęchlizny magazynie. Aktualnie był związany i zwisał głową w dół. Z jego prawej znajdował się jego najlepszy przyjaciel i drużba na zbliżającym się ślubie - Chris Shine. Z lewej strony natomiast, przyjemność zwisania miał Fred Johnson, ktoś w rodzaju rozsądku w ich paczce. - Trudno powiedzieć jednoznacznie co doprowadziło do tej sytuacji - odezwał się spokojnie Chris. - Ale mam stuprocentową pewność, że to w dużej mierze zasługa Xaviera. - Ameryki nie odkryłeś. To zawsze jest jego wina - mruknął Fred. - Swoją drogą, gdzie on jest? Dlaczego nie dotrzymuje nam towarzystwa? - W tej chwili to najmniejszy problem. Musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać i w ciągu najbliższych dwudziestu minut dostać do kaplicy. Jeśli się spóźnię, Aleksis mnie zabije! - zawołał zrozpaczony Nathan. Na jego twarzy można było dostrzec najprawdziwsze przerażenie. - Hey, stary. Nie dramatyzuj. Może wcześniej załatwi cię białoruska mafia! - zawołał Chris pokrzepiająco. - W takich chwilach naprawdę chciałbym umrzeć. - Jak tak dalej pójdzie, twoje pragnienie się urzeczywistni. - Ten dzień nie mógł się gorzej potoczyć - westchnął ciężko Van Stomm. Dziesięć godzin wcześniej. Nathan otworzył wolno oczy. W głowie mu dudniło, w ustach czuł piaski pustyni, a najmniejszy promień słońca sprawiał, że jego oczy płonęły żywym ogniem. Kac nie ma litości, nawet dla tak wytrwałych balowiczów jak on. Chłopak uniósł się delikatnie na łokciach i rozejrzał po pomieszczeniu w którym się znajdował. Coś mu tu nie pasowało i wcale nie chodziło o fakt, że przyodziany był w czerwone stringi, które na bank nie należały do niego. Nie pamiętał by przez okno hotelu, w którym mieli nocować, było widać cerkiew moskiewską. Nathan pospiesznie podniósł się z podłogi i podszedł leżącego na kanapie Chrisa, który dla odmiany miał na sobie strój klauna. - Stary - odezwał się ochrypłym głosem. Chris mruknął coś pod nosem przez sen. - Stary ocknij się, chyba nie jesteśmy już w Danville. ---- - Masz szczęście, że zdążyłyśmy - oznajmiła Fletcher z rozmachem otwierając drzwi do salonu sukien ślubnych i wchodzą z uśmiechem do środka. Za nią wlokła się przyodziana w dres Camille. - Jest szósta dwadzieścia siedem rano - oznajmiła Tjinder ziewając. - Nie mogłybyśmy nie zdążyć. Aleksis jednak już w najmniejszym stopniu jej nie słuchała. Z ekscytacją rozglądała się po pomieszczeniu. Kilka sekund później, podeszła do nich ekspedientka. - Dzień dobry - powitała klientki z profesjonalnym uśmiechem. - Witamy w Della Rossa, w czym mogę pomóc? - Witam, szukamy czegoś prostego i niedrogiego, ale jednocześnie niebanalnego. Najlepiej w tradycyjnych odcieniach i niezbyt falbaniaste. - Wydaje mi się, że znajdziemy coś idealnie na panią - odparła kobieta pewnie. - O nie, to nie dla mnie - zawołała Aleksis pospiesznie. Na jej twarzy cały czas widniał szeroki uśmiech. - Ma być dla niej. Brązowowłosa wskazała na przyjaciółkę, która właśnie w tym momencie postanowiła ziewnąć potężnie i podrapać się po głowie, sprawiając tym samym, że jej włosy znalazły się w jeszcze większym nieładzie. Ekspedientka zerknęła niepewnie na Tjinder. - Z tym to może być problem - mruknęła, a uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. - Kiedy ceremonia? - zwróciła się poważnie do Fletcherówny. Najwyraźniej uznała, że omawianie tych spraw z panną młodą, nie wchodzi w grę. - Dziś, o czwartej. - Mamy niewiele czasu. - Więc zabierajmy się do pracy - zawołała Al pokrzepiająco. - Jak się we dwie weźmiemy, to wyrobimy się w kilka godzin. ---- Chris i Nathan siedzieli na kanapie, wpatrując się tępo w widok za oknem. - "Dajcie się ponieść melanżowi..." Jestem pewny, że nie o to jej chodziło... - Chyba zbyt dosłownie wzięliśmy sobie do serca słowa twojej narzeczonej - westchnął Chris. - Jak w ogóle do tego doszło? - Nie wiem stary, mnie nie pytaj. Nic co wydarzyło się po dwudziestej, nie zostało przeze mnie trwale zarejestrowane. Ostatnie co pamiętamy, to jak wchodzimy z klaunem i zakonnicą do baru ze striptizem. Swoją drogą gdzie są Xavier i Fred? Chyba byli z nami w tym barze, nie? - Tak. Pamiętam, że Fred wypłakiwał się barmanowi, a Xavier tańczył na róże razem z tą blondyną z dużym biustem. - Tą w bikini? - Nie, tą bez. - Aaa! Tą - na twarzy czarnowłosego pojawił się olbrzymi uśmiech na wspomnienie... oczu blond niewiasty. - Piękne miała... walory. Swoją drogą, gdzie są chłopaki? ''- Już o to pytałeś.'' ''- Serio? - w odpowiedzi Van Stomm skinął głową. - Więc gdzie są?'' Nathan wzruszył ramionami. - Mnie film też się urwał, gdzieś koło jedenastej. Zaraz po tym jak Xav puścił na ciebie pawia. Klaun zaoferował ci wtedy, że użyczy swój strój, bo miał zapasowy w torbie. - To wiele wyjaśnia. - Pojemną miał tę swoją torbę - oznajmił starszy Johnson, jak gdyby nigdy nic wychodząc z łazienki i siadając między Chrisem, a Nathem. W najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadzało mu, że miał na sobie jedynie kapelusz i krawat. - No co jest? Nie cieszymy się z udanego wieczoru kawalerskiego? - Gdybym jeszcze coś pamiętał - westchnął Nathan. - Spokojnie, opowiem ci. Sam nie wszystko co prawda pamiętam, ale mam zdjęcia i kilka filmów. Swoją drogą spanie w wannie, było niezłym pomysłem. Przytulnie i nie trzeba wstawać do toalety. - Nie mamy czasu, musimy wracać do Danville, niedługo ślub. Jeśli nie dotrę na czas Aleksis mnie zabije! Jest przejęta tym ślubem bardziej niż ja i Camille razem wzięci. W końcu ma być pierwszą druhną. - Więc nie chcesz dowiedzieć się dlaczego, masz na sobie same stringi, jak wylądowaliśmy w Rosji, co takiego robiła z nami zakonnica i klaun, i gdzie wcięło Freda? - zdumiał się Shine. - Wydaje mi się, że powinieneś tego wysłuchać zanim wrócimy do domu - zasugerował Johnson. - Później przeżyjemy retrospekcję, najpierw spróbujmy wrócić do Danville - zarządził Nathan. - A teraz to jest czas na retrospekcję? - zawołał Fred wpatrując się z wściekłością w przyjaciela. - Daj spokój, jak już tu sobie wisimy to przynajmniej spędźmy ten czas konstruktywnie i przeanalizujmy wszystko co spowodowało, że wylądowaliśmy tu gdzie jesteśmy. - Xavier. Jak nic to jego zasługa. ---- Camille wyszła z przymierzalni ubrana w śnieżnobiałą suknię idealnie podkreślającą jej talie i nieco nadto odsłaniającą jej dekolt. - Nie! - zawołała Aleksis, zerknąwszy na przyjaciółkę. - Przymierz tą. Oznajmiła rzucając w Tjinder kolejną suknię. - Wygląda dokładanie tak samo jak poprzednia - wzburzyła się hinduska. - Nie dyskutuj. Przyszła panna młoda zwiesiła smętnie głowę i wróciła do kabiny. Ściągnęła z siebie kreację i cisnęła w kąt, na stertę pozostałych "nieidealnych". Miała właśnie założyć kolejną, gdy poczuła i usłyszała, jak burczy jej w brzuchu. - Aleksis zróbmy sobie przerwę - zaproponowała wciągając sukienkę przez głowę i wychodząc przed przymierzalnie. - Jestem głodna. Nie jadłam śniadania. - To nie moja wina - oznajmiła Fletcher, przyglądając się jej uważnie. - Musisz wytrzymać. Nie mamy czasu na jedzenie. Trzeba było nie zostawiać kupna sukni ślubnej na ostatnią chwilę. - Byłam na sympozjum. Nie mogłam wcześniej tego załatwić. - Na sympozjum byłaś przez ostatni tydzień. Do ślubu przygotowujesz się od pół roku. Przymierz tę - Aleksis wcisnęła przyjaciółce kolejną suknie. - Ale, jestem głodna. - Cii... Im szybciej to załatwimy, tym szybciej zjesz. Camille posłusznie weszła do przymierzalni, nie zamierzała jednak zbyć się tak łatwo. Zamiast wcisnąć się w kolejną przyciasną szmatkę, założyła swój ukochany dres, po czym ostrożnie wyjrzała z przymierzalni. Aleksis i ekspedientka o imieniu Agnes, zajęte były przebieraniem w sukniach ślubnych, a ich uwaga w całości poświęcona była drogim kieckom. Tjinder korzystając z nieuwagi swych cerberów, na paluszkach opuściła salon sukni ślubnych. ---- - Ile leci się z Moskwy do Danville? - zapytał Van Stomm. Chris sięgnął pospiesznie po telefon znajdujący się na szafce nocnej i odpalił wi-fi. - Jakieś dziesięć godzin. Van Stomm poderwał się z kanapy i oznajmił z zapałem. - Nie ma na co czekać! Może zdążymy na najbliższy lot. Xav ubierz choć skarpetki, ja wciągnę na siebie coś bardziej przyzwoitego, a ty Chris zgarniaj obrączki i lecimy! - Nie mam ich - oznajmił Shine. Oczy przyszłego pana młodego zwróciły się na drużbę. Wściekłość mieszała się w nich z przerażeniem. - Że proszę, że co? - Nie mam ich - powtórzył Shine spokojnie. - W tym stroju nie ma kieszeni. Musiałem coś z nimi zrobić. - Właśnie o tym chciałem ci powiedzieć bracie! - zawołał blondyn podchodząc do spanikowanego szatyna. - Po tym jak zrzygałem się na Chrisa, cały swój dobytek łącznie z obrączkami w jego kieszeniach wylądował w torbie klauna, którą przez cały wieczór opiekował się Fred. - Czyli by odnaleźć obrączki, musimy najpierw znaleźć Freda? - upewnił się Van Stomm. Johnson w odpowiedzi skinął głową. Jego twarz zdobił uspakajający uśmiech. - W takim razie, gdzie jest Fred? W odpowiedzi blondyn wzruszył ramionami, wciąż z tym samym pokrzepiającym uśmiechem. - Gdzieś na Białorusi. - Białoruś? W sensie ten obwód w Rosji? - zdumiał się Van Stomm. - Nie, to dzielnica Polski - odparł Xavier. - Co ty stary nie pamiętasz? Wczoraj tam piliśmy! Macie za słabe głowy panienki, na picie z wujaszkiem Xavuniem. Zarówno Chris, jak i Nathan puścili tę uwagę mimo uszu. Z ust przyszłego pana młodego, zdołało wydobyć się tylko jedno słowo "JAK?". W odpowiedzi, Xavier zaczął opowiadać ich nocną przygodę. Niestety nie mogę jej opisać, gdyż zawierała ona pełno niemoralnych i demoralizujących scen i sytuacji, o których młodzież w żadnym wieku nie powinna słuchać. Podsumowując, jednak, Fred został uprowadzony przez białoruską mafię, więc jego przyjaciele postanowili go odbić i w tym celu wybrali się na Białoruś. - Kto by się spodziewał, że zakonnica okaże się podwójnym szpiegiem, a klaun przemytnikiem haszu - zawołał blondyn ze śmiechem. - I... To wszystko nasza sprawka? - mruknął Nath z niedowierzaniem. - No a jak! Żałujcie, że nie pamiętacie! - Ja żałuję, że pamiętam - warknął Fred. - Nie dramatyzuj. To co, że zgarnęli cię za podbijanie do laski bossa mafii, to nie koniec świata. Każdemu może się zdarzyć - usiłował pocieszyć go Shine. - Nie dość, że mnie upokorzyła, to jej facet postanowił obwinić mnie o kradzież jego haszu. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że klaun trzyma go akurat w torbie? - Chłopaki! Ja to kontempluję! - zawołał Van Stomm nieco wzburzony. - A tak, wybacz - mruknął młodszy Johnson. - Wspominaj dalej. ---- Przytulna knajpeczka wciśnięta między bank spółdzielczy, a butik z seksowną bielizną. Wchodząc tu, Camille miała szczerą nadzieję, że w tym miejscu nikt nie będzie jej szukać. Zajęta była pochłanianiem trzeciego burgera, gdy jej nadzieje okazały się złudne. Świat przysłonił jej złowrogi cień, jej najlepszej przyjaciółki. - To nie tak jak myślisz! - zawołała pospiesznie, opluwając przy tym przyjaciółkę kawałkami przeżutego pokarmu. - Jak będziesz się tak obżerać, to na pewno nie wciśniesz się w suknie którą ci wybrałam. - Wybrałaś mi już suknię? - Oczywiści głuptasie! Wspólnie z Agnes dokonałyśmy najkorzystniejszego wyboru. Już nawet zapłaciłam. Myślisz, że twoja nieobecność miałaby mnie powstrzymać od znalezienia ci sukni? Co to, to nie! I tak zauważyłyśmy twoją nieobecność... Po pewnym czasie, ale jednak. A teraz chodź, jeszcze fryzjer, kosmetyczna, manikiurzysta... - słowa wylewały się z ust Aleksis niczym woda z kranu odkręconego na ful. Dziewczyna chwyciła przyjaciółkę za ramię i pociągnęła odrywając od kanaki. - Nie! - zawołała Camille patrząc tęsknie za burgerem. - Nie zostawiajmy go! - zawołała ze łzami w oczach. Aleksis jednak pozostawała niewzruszona. - Zostawcie go wy bestie! Błagam nie! - dodała Tjinder, na widok gołębi zlatujących się do pozostawionego przez nią posiłku. - Już na zawsze pozostaniesz w mej pamięci Umberto! - Nawet Nathanowi nie okazujesz tyle uczucia co tym swoim fastwoodom - skwitowała Fletcher. - Bo fastwoody dają mi szczęście i poczucie spełnienia. ---- Po dwugodzinnym locie, Xavier, Chris i Nathan w końcu znaleźli się w Mińsku - domniemanej stolicy Białorusi. Przez całą drogę Nathan narzekał pod nosem na swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.- Że też musiałeś je zgubić! - zawołał Nathan po raz enty. Cała trójka szła w kierunku wyjścia z lotniska. - No sorry, no. Niepotrzebnie mi je dawałeś. Trzeba było samemu ich pilnować. - Dobrze wiesz, że jestem nieodpowiedzialny i zgubiłbym je przy pierwszej możliwej okazji. Od tego mam drużbę, żeby pilnował mi rzeczy. - Nie od tego jest drużba - oznajmił Shine spokojnie. Po chwili dodał z nieco większym poirytowaniem. - W ogóle po co zabierałeś je na wieczór kawalerski? Nie lepiej było je zostawić w domu? - Nie, te obrączki kosztowały majątek. Camille kazała mi pilnować ich jak oka w głowie, a przecież nie zostawiłbym oka w domu! Jeśli się dowie, że je zgubiłeś zabije mnie. - Serio bierzesz rzeczy zbyt dosłownie. - Serio, chyba zmienię drużbę. - Wiesz - zaczął pospiesznie Chris. Tracąc pozycje drużby, mógłby się pożegnać również z przywilejami jakie takowy świadek na ślubach miewa, jak na przykład całowanie się z druhnami panny młodej. A przyznać musiał, że swatki które Aleksis wybrała sobie do towarzystwa (tak to Aleksis je wybierała, nie Camille) były nie najgorszego sortu. - Formalnie to ich nie zgubiłem. Wiemy, że ma je Fred więc wiemy gdzie są. Nie wiemy tylko, gdzie jest Fred. - Więc to Fred zostanie nowym drużbą. On przynajmniej potrafił ich upilnować! W tym samym momencie Xavier, który do tej pory szedł jakiś metr przed nimi, pomachał do stojącego pod ścianą lotniska mężczyzny. Na oko pięćdziesięcioletni staruszek, uniusł swą zgrzybiałą dłoń i odmachał. - Co to za bezdomny? - zdumiał się Van Stomm widząc, że blondyn się ku niemu kieruje. - To jest Łukaszenka! - odparł Johnson z uśmiechem. - Jego też nie pamiętacie? - A co z nim też wczoraj piliśmy? - No jasne! Przed lotem do Rosji, obiecał się rozejrzeć za Fredem. Może ma dla nas jakieś informacje. Ma niezłe znajomości w ciemnych kręgach. - A tak właściwie, po co lecieliśmy do Rosji? Tego nam jakoś nie wytłumaczyłeś. - Po tym jak stwierdziliśmy, że Białoruś jest za duża by ją całą przeszukać w ciągu jednej nocy, postanowiliśmy nie marnować więcej czasu i udać się do jakiegoś baru. Ponoć na Syberii są najlepsze. - No tak, to logiczne - przyznał szczerze Shine. - Siemasz Łuki! - zawołał blondyn witając się z mężczyzną i przybijając z nim piątkę. - Masz dla nas jakieś info? - Waszego kolegi tu nie ma. - Tu w sensie w Mińsku? - upewnił się Nathan. - Nie, tu w sensie u nas na Białorusi. Nie ma go. Moi ludzie nie słyszeli o żadnym chuderlawym jankesie przerzucanym przez granicę. - Czyli że gdzie może być? - A szukaliście go w tym całym Danville? To że mafia nazywa się "Białoruska" nie znaczy, że ma swą siedzibę na Białorusi. - W sumie, jakoś na to nie wpadliśmy - mruknął Johnson, a Chris i Nathan złapali się za głowy. - Potem wróciliśmy do baru ze striptizem pod którym cię ostatnio widzieliśmy i z magazynu nieopodal usłyszeliśmy twoje krzyki. Niewiarygodne, że byłeś to przez ten cały czas. - Tak, niebywałe doprawdy - zironizował Fred. - Niezłe z was Holmesy. Ale musieliście się dać złapać!? - Nie można być ideałem we wszystkich dziedzinach! - zawołał oburzony Chris. - Chyba znów zmienię drużbę. Wiecie co, Xavier zostanie moim drużbą. Wbrew powszechnej opinii, on tu zawinił najmniej. W tym samym momencie cała trójka została opuszczona na ziemię. - Trzymam cię za słowo! - zawołał blondyn wychodząc z cienia. - Xavier! - ucieszył się Van Stomm, rozplątując się pospiesznie z więzów. - Uwolniłeś nas! - Pogadałem z tym całym Białoruskim bossem, swoją drogą to całkiem przystępny koleś jest. Wytłumaczyłem mu, że braciszek świeżo po rozstaniu, a my śpieszymy się na ślub i się nad nami ulitował. Oddał też to - dodał pokazując dwa połyskujące kółka. W oczach pana młodego, zapłonęły iskierki radości. Zapewne gdyby nie jego męska męskość, rzuciłby się przyjacielowi w ramiona i zapiszczał z radości. - A teraz spieszmy się na ślub, nim Aleksis zauważy że nas nie ma. - Albo nim Camille, się rozmyśli i jednak zrezygnuje ze ślubu ze mną. "Albo nim się zorientujecie, że to wszystko było moim podstępnym planem by zostać drużbą na ślubie." - dodał w myślach starszy Johnson i uśmiechnął się podstępnie. ---- Szłam przed siebie, nogi same niosły mnie do domu. Byłam okrutnie zmęczona i głodna. Dzisiejszy dzień, czy raczej wczorajszy zważywszy, że słońce niedawno wzeszło, był jak jedna wielka książka science-fiction. Wciąż targały mną skrajne emocje. Wiedziałam, że zrobiłam co należy, jednak wciąż nie mogłam wyzbyć się z pamięci obrazu znikającego Gavina. Ten jego uśmiech, tak pogodny, a jednocześnie pełen rozpaczy. Dopiero gdy stanęłam przed drzwiami mojego domu, me myśli zajęło coś innego. Nie było mnie całą noc. Mama chyba mnie zabije. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby zadzwoniła na policję, albo na własną rękę wszczęła poszukiwania. Może i nie byłyśmy najbliżej, ale dobrze wiedziałam, że jest bardzo troskliwa i opiekuńcza, a moja całonocna nieobecność, mogłaby ją nieznacznie zmartwić. Choć nieznacznie to zbyt mało powiedziane. Wzięłam kilka głębszych wdechów i żywiąc szczerą nadzieję, że może jednak mama nie zauważyła braku swej jedynej córki, weszłam do środka. Na paluszkach udałam się do mojego pokoju. Nie zważając na bałagan panujący w pomieszczeniu, położyłam się, jak stałam na moje ukochane łóżko i usnęłam. Mój błogi odpoczynek nie trwał jednak długo, niecałe dwie godziny później ktoś raczył mnie obudzić. A był to nie kto inny jak sam Nathan Van Stomm oraz, co mnie zdziwiło nieco bardziej, Fred i Xavier Johnsonowie. - Co wy tu robicie? I w ogóle jak weszliście do mojego pokoju? Jak weszliście do domu!? - oburzyłam się podrywając się z miejsca. - Cóż, nacisnąłem klamkę, drzwi nie stawiły oporu, więc weszliśmy - odparł Xav wzruszając ramionami. - Lepiej skupmy się na istotniejszych rzeczach. Dlaczego ty śpisz zamiast panikować? - Bo jestem zmęczona! Czemu miałabym panikować? W ogóle wynoście się stąd! Mam was dość na jeden dzień. - Mówiłem, nawet się nie zorientowała - oznajmił Nathan triumfalnie, splatając ręce na piersiach. - Pewnie ten cały Gavin tak zawrócił jej w głowie, że nie zwróciła uwagi na ten "drobny szczegół". Swoją drogą myślałem, że wolisz dziewczyny. - O czym ty gadasz? - warknęłam mrużąc groźnie oczy. Po dziurki w nosie miałam już ich obecności. Mniejsza o ich niestosowne zachowanie, które podchodziło pod włamanie. Ja chcę spać! - Z grubsza o tym, że trafiliśmy nie w ten czas - odezwał się Fred. - I że jest zazdrosny, czytając między wierszami. - Phh... Proszę cię - prychnął Nathan odwracając teatralnie wzrok. - Jak to nie w ten czas? - zdumiałam się. - Sądząc z "dzisiejszej" gazety - oznajmił młodszy Johnson pokazując mi kawałek papieru. - Jesteśmy dokładnie siedem lat i jeden dzień w przyszłość od dnia z którego wyruszyliśmy. - Co? - zdumiałam się i chwyciłam brukowiec. Data w górnym prawym rogu była jednoznaczna. Był rok 2042. - No wiem! Też byłem w szoku - zawołał blondyn. - Wciąż wydają gazety! - Fakt, był w szoku - przyznał Nathan. - My też, tyle że z nieco innego powodu. - Nie wkręcacie mnie? - zapytałam podejrzliwie. - Na pewno po 48 godzinach bez snu wpadłbym na tak genialny trolling - zironizował Van Stomm. - Więc co robimy? - zapytałam, pospiesznie wstając z łóżka i wkładając moje buty. - Miałem propozycję, by znów nakliknąć na ten przyciszczek na pasku, ale zostałem przegłosowany - mruknął Xavier. - Stwierdziliśmy z Nathanem, że skoro teraz wyrzuciło nas ponad 25 lat w przyszłość, ponowne kliknięcie może skończyć się tym samym. - Więc postanowiliśmy, że poszukamy ciebie i zapytamy co robić. Popatrzyłam na nich zszokowana. Wpatrywali się we mnie z oczekiwaniem. - A niby skąd ja mam to wiedzieć!? - wybuchłam. - Co wy myślicie, że jakiś Podróżnik w Czasie ze mnie? - No... - zaczął Fred. - Lepiej nie kończ tego zdania. - Więc co robimy? - A wy nie możecie czegoś wymyślić? - zwróciłam się do braci Johnsonów. - Ciągle się chwalicie, że płynie w was ta cała "krew Flynnów" cokolwiek to znaczy. Udowodnijcie w końcu, że nie jest to czcze gadanie! - zażądałam. - Taa... - mruknął Fred drapiąc się po głowie. - Tylko widzisz, jesteśmy od Flynnów tylko w połowie i na dodatek z tej drugiej strony. - Co to znaczy? - Znamy się na fizyce kwantowej, ogarniamy teorię względności i potrafimy tworzyć całkiem niezłe plany. - Ale z realizacją już gorzej, no i nie najlepiej nam idą kwestie techniczne - dopowiedział Xavier. - Co chwila coś nam wybucha, albo działa nie tak jak planowaliśmy. Aleksis jest w tym lepsza. - Aleksis! - zawołał uradowany Fred. - Właśnie, poprośmy o pomoc ją. Z odrobiną szczęścia nadal mieszka w Danville. - Jak każdy, kto choć raz się tu sprowadził - zauważył Xavier. Cała nasza czwórka wyszła z pokoju, a następnie po opuszczeniu domu mojego dzieciństwa, udała się ku mieszkaniu, gdzie mieliśmy nadzieje znaleźć Aleksis. Tymczasem starszy z Johnsonów kontynuował swój wywód. - Zwróciliście uwagę, że każdy tu po jakimś czasie wraca? Twoja mama - zwrócił się do mnie. - Mama Aleksis, Aleksis. Rodzice Mai... Nad Danville musi wisieć jakaś klątwa. - Klątwa Danville - dołączył się do dyskusji Nathan. Najwyraźniej temat mu się spodobał. - Dajcie spokój - mruknął Fred lekko zażenowany. Najwyraźniej był zdania, że hipoteza jego brata jest co najmniej dziecinna. Nie ukrywam, ja również. Blondyn jednak nie dał łatwo zbić się z tropu. - Kto choć raz przekroczył mury Danville, już nigdy go nie opuści... - A jego dusza po wieki uwięziona będzie w jego murach. - zawtórował mu Van Stomm. - Dobry temat do brukowca. - Jeszcze niedawno twierdziłeś, że Flynnowie są przeklęci - odezwałam się. Nie znałam najlepiej Johnsona, ale z jego teorią o przekleństwie swego rodu, spotkałam się już pierwszego dnia szkoły. - Bo są. Wszyscy Flynnowie umierają młodo. Mama, wujek Fineasz, tata mamy i wujka Fineasza... - Więc co, was też czeka przedwczesny zgon? - zapytałam wskazując na niego i jego brata. - Nie, nie. Nas ta klątwa nie dotyczy, jesteśmy Johnson. Klątwa dotyka tylko Flynnów, a że ostatni rodu odszedł bezpotomnie, klątwa została złamana. - Klątwa Danville, klątwa Flynnów, lubujesz się w wymyślaniu klątw? Jaka będzie następna? - Klątwa czerwonej myszy - odparł szesnastolatek bez zastanowienia. - Czytałem o niej ostatnio w internecie... - Dobra skończmy już to - odezwał się ponownie Fred. - My tu gadka szmatka, a jakbyście nie zauważyli mamy "mały problem". Wylądowaliśmy w przyszłości i nawet nie wiemy czy w naszej linii czasu, chodź przez chwilę skupmy się na tym co mamy zrobić i bądźmy poważni. Jakiś czas później zatrzymaliśmy się przed domem rodziców Aleksis. Mieliśmy nadzieję, że tam ją znajdziemy, a jeśli nie ją to jej tatę. W końcu tak czy owak jedno z nich, byłoby w stanie udzielić nam pomocy. Drzwi otworzyła nam wysoka, brązowowłosa kobieta w średnim wieku. Była uderzająco podobna do młodej Fletcher, jednak na pewno nie była to ona. Na nasze pytanie o jej córkę, odpowiedziała tylko że od rana przygotowuje się do ślubu. - Jakiego ślubu? - zapytał pospiesznie Fred. Najwyraźniej miał szczerą nadzieję, że swojego i swojej dziewczyny, jakkolwiek jej tam było. - Swojej przyjaciółki. A wy właściwie to kim jesteście? - Nikim szczególnym, na razie! - zawołał natychmiast brązowowłosy i odciągnął nas od domu wujostwa. - Ciocia Dani nas nie poznała? - zdumiał się Xavier, a w jego głosie dało się wyczuć smutek. - Nie zachowuj się jak dzieciak, to jedyna dobra rzecz dzisiaj - oznajmił Fred. - Przynajmniej nie grożą nam żadne reperkusje. - O jakich reperkusjach mówisz? - zapytałam zdumiona. - Jesteśmy w przyszłości, to się jeszcze nie wydarzyło. - Nie wiem sam, szlaban czy coś. Zresztą, znajdźmy tę całą cerkiew czy jak jej tam i poprośmy Aleksis o pomoc. Po półgodzinnej podróży w końcu stanęliśmy przed kaplicą, w której odbyć się miał ślub przyjaciółki Aleksis. Drzwi do niej stały otworem, więc pewnym krokiem weszłam do środka. Jednak widok, który zastały moje oczy sprawił, że momentalnie zamarłam. Dwudziestodwuletnia ja stojąca u ołtarza i całująca się z Van Stommem. Tego było już za wiele. - Nie! - wykrzyknęłam odzyskując władzę w twarzy, w nogach wciąż jej nie miałam. - Nie zgadzam się! Protestuję! - Ja się nią zajmę. Wy załatwcie sprawę - zwrócił się Nathan do braci Johnsonów. By mnie uciszyć, chwycił mnie w talii i wyniósł z kaplicy. Mam nadzieję, że na postawie przytoczonych przeze mnie przykładów udowodniłam moją tezę i to jak ważna jest hierarchia społeczna oraz odgrywanie przez każdego przypisanej mu roli. W przeciwnym razie może to zagrozić czyjemuś istnieniu. Co w konsekwencjach skutkuje niebezpieczną podróżą w czasie, trafieniem do złej linii czasowej, w której to jest się światkiem własnego ślubu z najmniej odpowiednią osobą na świecie. W każdym razie, mam szczerą nadzieję, że to nie była moja linia czasu. ---- - Cóż... Jednak była - westchnęła Camille odrywając się od swojego wypracowania na lekcję historii sprzed ponad siedmiu lat. Dziewczyna zerknęła na śpiącego na łóżku Nathana. Kilka godzin temu odbył się ich ślub, podczas którego miejsce miała wizyta gości z przyszłości. To właśnie sprawiło, że obecnie już pani Van Stomm, sięgnęła po ten stary kawałek papieru. Przez lata przechowywała go w tak zwanym "Pudełku Pamięci", ku przestrodze. - Ale co poradzisz. Kocham tego kretyna bardziej, niż to sobie można wyobrazić. Szlag by to trafił. Kategoria:Odcinki